no more lies
by Demigodheirofposeidon
Summary: The charmed ones are fed up of lies from Chris so they will get their answer one way or another in order to do so they learn some things that they would have never been able to have guessed. Eventually will become a revealing fic
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all.

Summary: The charmed ones cast a spell to find out chris' secrets. Chris dose not react well to it.

chapter 1:

Ever since Chris had arrived from the future all he had ever done was lie to the charmed ones and Leo. First he said that the reason he came back in time was to stop the titans from over taking the world, then he said that he came to protect Wyatt the twice blessed child a source of good from a unknown evil to make sure that from harming him. Then only after Wyatt was kidnapped by the order he said that Wyatt was in fact evil in the future. That lie was the last straw for the eldest charmed one and her ex husband Leo. Phoebe and Paige just let it slip until they next saw Chris actually trying to harm one of them or their nephew.

The next thing they knew Piper came in and dragged them up the stairs and into the attic. Pheobe then said "okay I take it you have been attacked by a demon and you want me to work on a spell you want Paige to work on a potion or to orb Wyatt some place safe while you work on the potion?"

"actually no I haven't been attacked by a demon but we are going to work on a spell I NEED to know what Chris is keeping secret, why he is keeping it secret and why he has lied to us so many times". Replied Piper. "Phoebe you work on a spell Paige orb Wyatt to my dads apartment he should be expecting you with him soon. While I put up a crystal cage so Chris can't orb out on us and I will also call on Leo I think he should be here when we interrogate Chris."

twenty minutes later everything was ready. Pheobe handed the spell over to Piper ready for the three of them to read out loud.

power of the witches rise

help us in this dark hour

make it so Chris can't tell anymore lies

for the next 24 hours

"please tell me that you didn't just cast a truth spell on me" Chris asked sounding very worried. With that he tried to orb out but couldn't and he noticed all the crystals around the room. "great just great" Chris muttered to himself.

a/n so what do you think? Please r&r will try and update asap but cant promise anything and also demigods out there please check out my story high school bonding.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.

chapter 2:

Chris' POV:

I was sitting in the back of P3 reading a book about demons who target at children only when the next thing I know Piper was yelling for me to orb my but over to her and she sounded very angry. I put my shoes on and orbed over to the attic of the manor were I sensed her with Phoebe and Paige and Leo I sensed for Wyatt and knew he was with the coolest grandparent to exist. As soon as I orbed in I heard the sisters chanting a spell. It had my name in and the word truth and I knew what was going on. I was scared and worried about the questions they asked and how they would react to the answers. I finally spoke up and said "please tell me that wasn't a truth spell you cast". The sisters just nodded their heads Phoebe and Paige looked a bit sorry but Piper looked extremely happy. I tried to orb out but it was no use either they had set crystals up or they cast an anti-orbing spell. I looked around and saw the crystals and knew I was done for. "Great just great" I muttered to myself.

nobody's POV:

Piper was the first one to ask a question and she asked "is Wyatt alive in your future?"

"yes he is" replied Chris. There was a few minutes silence before the next question was asked. Phoebe and Paige looked like they didn't want to be in the middle of this situation. As if on cue Phoebe had a phone call from Jason for a work meeting and was very important all staff attended and the temp agency had finally giving Paige a new temp job. They left so all was left was mother father and son. The only thing is only one of them knew it was mother father and son. Leo asked the next question "is Wyatt good?"

"no he is the source of all evil". Chris replied against his will. Piper and Leo had fell back down onto aunt pearls old couch. They knew there was no way he could be lieing about this because of the truth spell. Piper left the room and got herself and Leo a glass of water before she asked "why did you get sent back in time and not one of us?"

Chris took his time answering the question but it didn't satisfy Piper at all. "I came back because your all dead apart from Leo but elders aren't allowed to orb down from the heavens at all because of some gateway to keep Wyatt out and I grew up with Wyatt so I know he wasn't always evil and I want that Wyatt back". Then Piper felt more confident on asking questions "how did you meet Wyatt?"

"Were related to each other its not like you would let Wyatt become friends with anyone your far too over protective". Piper and Leo were now in shock just then Paige orbed in and asked why they looked so shocked and what he had said to them. Before anyone had a chance to answer Paige's questions Leo said "what, how? Who are your parents, how are you related to us?" He blurred out. "well my parents are..."

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N ok so what do you think? Please review it for me. Also thank you to everyone who favoriteed and or followed this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yet again I own nothing at all

Chapter 3:

"well my parents are" but before Chris could finish his sentence off a demon shimmered in and kidnapped Chris. The sisters were down one as Phoebe was still at her work meeting and they had not reacted fast enough to vanquish the demon. But they knew it was no good to vanquish him without Phoebe because they knew who the demon was and needed the power of three to vanquish her. It takes both a potion and a spell to vanquish her.(a/n not sure if it took both in show just will do for this story to vanquish her). Unfortunately they have no idea who or why someone resurrected her and why she would take Chris of all people.

So with that Piper went to the book of shadows and found the page to vanquish the Seer. What they weren't expecting is another demon had been resurrected from the dead, a one they have vanquished quite a few times in the past.

Once Phoebe was back from work they orbed down to the location of were the seer used to be in the past and sure enough she was waiting for them with a trap set for them and Barbus was sitting with his legs crossed impatiently. The charmed ones gasped and got shoved in a cage that was magic proof so there was no way for them to get out. They crossed their legs and sighed. Then Piper realised that Chris was also in the cage. "who's smart idea was this then" sarcasm within every word Chris asked.

To be continued again...

A/n wow two updates in one day well I have been board today anyways please review with advice to make me a better writer. And thank you all for the reviews I have been getting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well sorry for trying to rescue you" Piper said to Chris. They sat in the magicproof cage for ten more minutes before Barbus decided to mess with Chris' fears.

"your going to loose them all again your going to hold your mothers dead lifeless body and cry all over again, your going to let her die at the hands of your brother, your going to fail this mission and you know it" Barbus wisped to Chris. With that Chris started screaming and crying and freacking out.

The seer came back and dragged Paige and phoebe away into a different cage that had Barbus locked in with them just to torment them. While the seer decided to summon another demon to place very low vaults of electricity onto Pipers hands for fifteen minutes before the seer orders the lower level demon away.

"tut tut" said the seer "casting a truth spell on your own family member now that's not nice at all". Chris was silently crying away in the background while the seer tourced his mother even if it wasn't her doing the torcering.

Meanwhile Paige and Phoebe were facing their worst fears with Barbus. Phoebe was in a lift filled with loads of spiders that were eating her sisters alive while she was helpless to do anything. She was screaming for somebody to help her to save her, but nobody was coming.

On the other hand Paige was on a stage not being able to sing and saw Piper and Wyatt dangling above her dead. While Phoebe and Leo and Chris were lying dead in front of her. While she was on the stage she saw loads of evil clowns and china dolls staring and licking their lips walking towards her.

Finally Phoebe and page overcame their fears and said the spell to vanquish Barbus but instead of the spell the book of shadows has for him they used the spell they used on the source of all evil. They walked away to find Piper and Chris.

Once they found Piper and Chris they saw that Chris was fading away and Piper had a huge gashing wound on her stomach from were a fire ball had hit her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please remember to review please please please please please please


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

authors note: Omg its been ages since I updated but I've been busy re-watching charmed series 6 and 7 also college has had me very busy so anyways Thank everyone for the odd few reviews and the favorites and followers of the story speaking of which time to get on with. Disclaimer I own nothing at all other than my tv and imagination

Once everyone was at the manor they realised that something that had happened down in the underworld had cause the truth spell to wear off from Chris. Truth be told Chris was so happy that the truth spell had worn off because he didn't want piper to know as she would be dead when he went back and didn't want to get too close to her just to go back to her being dead. And well he just couldn't be bothered with Leo knowing just because he was so absent in the future and when he did show up he would always say things like "you dont deserve to be a part of this family" or "your just a terrible mistake Wyatt should have been a only child".

Phoebe decided to walk slowly over to Chris just to try and see if he was going to lie anymore once she sensed that Leo was going to start asking some questions. And since Chris was a bit shocked from what happened in the underworld she was able to get a read from him. "so Chris who are your parents?!" He yelled in a way that had got Phoebe scared and Wyatt crying. "Like I'm going to tell you when your yelling at me like that. Paige can I have a word with you in private please please please" begged Chris. It took Paige a few minutes to say yes so Chris took hold of her arm and orbed them to P3 he then said just above a whisper "aunt Paige" it didnt take Paige very long to figure out that he wasn't just anyone from the future, he wasn't just some neurotic stubborn freak, he was her brave nephew who had sacrafised so much for his big brother. Paige finally found her voice and said "piper and Leos son how did we not see it before? Why did you decide to tell me and not say oh I don't know Piper and Leo you know your PARENTS"?

Back at the manor Leo was yelling things like "that manipulate son of a b****" "that good for nothing LIER" "he found away around that truth spell and I'm going to find out how!" Piper and phoebe were trying to calm him down they knew fine well Chris didn't find a way around the spell but trying to get Leo to believe he didn't was another thing. The next thing they knew was Leo had been shot by a dark lighter and was slowly starting to loss blood.

A/N so what do you guys think PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT PLEASE


End file.
